


Heirloom

by orphan_account



Series: Low On Self-Esteem [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Abandoned Fic, Gen, M/M, Multi, Murder, Organized Crime, Sexual Assault, Torture, Violence, non-canon, sequel to gasoline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey wasn't exactly sure how they got to this. How he started living on the run from people who wanted to tear his heart out and squeeze it until he stopped bleeding. He figured it started when he left Home.</p>
<p>ABANDONED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mickey wasn't exactly sure how they got to this. How he started living on the run from people who wanted to tear his heart out and squeeze it until he stopped bleeding. He figured it started when he left Home. Home was never a real place. It was wherever his mom, father, brothers, and sister were. He was raised on the ideals that they were all that mattered. Family was the most important thing in the world. He would die for them, kill for them, and flip the world over for them.

He was born in Chicago in a house that everyone knew as the Milkovich house. He was different from the rest of his family in that he didn't have the same mother as his brothers. They were his half-brothers. His mom, Nataliya, was his saving grace. She would protect him and his younger sister, Mandy, from their father's wrath.

Mickey knew that most people didn't have fathers who threw through glass windows because a bill arrived or if you were late coming home. Nataliya would hold them as she bandaged their wounds, or hold their hands when they were in the hospital. They had to drive an hour out of town to find a hospital that wouldn't know them. They had to stick together, no matter what happened.

When Mickey was older, he got a new family member in the form of a boy named Ian. From the start, Mickey knew that Ian was different. There was something behind Ian's eyes that told a tragic story. A story that slowly unraveled as the mystery that was Ian Gallagher became unraveled. A mystery that Mickey had wanted to spend his entire life figuring out.

Ian. Mickey had loved Ian more than anything. Had invited Ian into his family and tried like hell to keep him safe. Mickey pushed Ian to tell him everything that happened, but he knew that there were still secrets that Ian didn't want to say. Or maybe didn't even remember. Mickey never told Ian anything. He wanted to keep Ian away from the shit in his life, the stuff that Mickey ran away from that day.

He never told Ian everything about that day. About the threats or the promises. The day that everything changed. When he took Ian and Mandy away from the influence of Terry Milkovich and his minions. If Mickey could prevent it, Ian would never hurt again. He was supposed to be safe in the hospital he was in. Watched, protected. Nothing was supposed to happen to Ian ever again. That was the entire reason for everything. Ian would be locked away where nothing could hurt him and Mickey could move on with his life.

Yet, here he was, going Home for the first time with his mother and sister. A text message on his phone that told him a location to meet at. Ian had been kidnapped from the mental hospital and brought to a secure location. So that no one would suspect that he left with them. Mickey knew how to keep himself off of anyone's radar, but Ian didn't. Though, Mickey knew he should teach him.

"We're almost there." Nataliya said. "Don't be surprised if he's a little out of it when we get there. Artemiy said he was difficult to calm down."

"Probably didn't like the fact that he was being kidnapped with no explanation." Mandy said from her spot in the front passenger seat. It had been decided that Mickey would ride in the back so that Ian wouldn't freak out more. Mandy's voice was accusatory. Mickey knew why. She hadn't been on board with the 'kidnap Ian' idea. Mickey hadn't either, but Nataliya explained it clearly. If they kidnapped Ian, no one would suspect that he was with them. They couldn't just leave Ian behind at the mercy of Terry. If anything happened to Ian at Terry's hands, Mickey would never forgive himself.

"He'll be fine." Mickey said. "He'll calm down when he sees me and Mandy."

Mandy say anything else as they pulled up to a motel. Nataliya stopped the car and got out, with Mickey and Mandy following. Mickey saw a man standing at the door to one of the rooms, watching them. Nataliya nodded to him, then motioned for Mickey and Mandy to follow her up to the man.

"Mickey, Mandy, this is Artemiy." Mickey shook his hand.

"Hi." Mandy said, standing behind Mickey. She kept her hands hidden. Obviously not wanting to be touched.

"Where is he?" Mickey asked, getting straight to the point.

Artemiy stepped aside and opened the door, allowing Mickey inside. Mickey felt himself relax instantly when he saw Ian sitting on the only bed in the room. Ian was staring at the corner of the room and didn't react in the slightest when Mickey touched his hair.

"I had to give him something to calm him down so he wouldn't hurt himself." Mickey frowned, turning Ian's face towards him. Ian's eyes were glazed over and blank.

"The fuck did you give him?" Mickey demanded. He heard Mandy come up behind him. Mickey turned to Nataliya. "I told you that he wasn't supposed to be hurt."

"He's not hurt." Artemiy said. "He's still in one piece. But he was trying to hurt himself. It was drug him or tie him up. I figured you'd like the former better."

Ian's arms were covered with white bandages, but Mickey was sure he'd see scratches if he removed them. Ian would always scratch at himself when he felt like he was losing control. Peeking out from behind the bandages was a red line that looked like it was a month old. Ian must have done it before he was taken from the hospital. Ian had tried to kill himself while at the hospital. Mickey closed his eyes and leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Ian's. He could feel Ian's breath against his face.

"Mickey." Mickey opened his eyes and looked up at his sister. Mandy motioned with her head to Ian. "We gotta get going. He's on our tail." Mickey nodded and helped Ian to his feet, wrapping an arm around his waist to keep him upright. Ian jerked away from him, falling back onto the bed.

Mickey, due to his grip, fell next to him. Ian's head turned away to stare at the wall. Mickey lifted himself up on his arm to look at him.

"Give me a few minutes." He said. "Go wait in the car." He looked at Nataliya and Artemiy, but meant all of them. Mandy nodded and ushered the two others outside, closing the door behind them. Mickey turned back to Ian who had finally looked at him. His eyes were still glazed and out of focus. Mickey stroked his cheek. "Come on, Ian. Break through." He rubbed under Ian's eye. "I know you can hear me."

Ian blinked his eyes a few times before turning his head into the sheets. Into Mickey's chest. Mickey ran his fingers through Ian's hair.

"You back with me?" Mickey asked, pressing his lips to the top of Ian's head.

Ian shook his head, slowly. "Hurts."

Mickey frowned. "What hurts, babe?" He asked. Ian didn't answer, but Mickey heard a whimper escape his mouth. "What hurts?" Mickey asked, again.

"What did he do to me?" Ian asked. His voice sounded raspy, like it hurt to speak. Mickey was going to fuck Artemiy up if he did something to hurt Ian.

"Talk to me. What's wrong?" Mickey pressed, moving back away from Ian so he could see his face.

Ian's eyes were more focused now as he was coming back from the drugs. He looked around the room. Mickey saw his eyes stop on the corner of the room. Mickey turned his head and frowned.

Ian was seeing Asher again. Mickey pulled him closer so that his chest blocked Ian's vision.

There was a knock at the door that made Ian jump. Mandy opened it and poked her head in.

"Mickey, we gotta go. Now."

Mickey nodded and got out of the bed so he could look at Ian. "I'll explain everything later, but we need to go." He helped Ian up so he was sitting on the bed. He started to tug Ian into a standing position, but Ian wouldn't budge.

"What did you do?" Ian asked. Mickey knew he was completely back now. His eyes were focused on Mickey. Mickey saw hatred in them. "What the fuck did you do to me?"

"Nothing." Mickey said. "I had to get you out of that hospital though. To keep you safe."

"Keep me safe? How is kidnapping me and drugging me, keeping me safe?"

"Because," he started, "if we left you there, you could have been killed."

He noticed Ian pull the sleeve of his jacket down, to cover up the scar on it. Mickey took his hand and kissed his palm.

"My dad would have killed you."

"Not like he hasn't tried before, Mickey."

"It's different now. I'll explain everything on the way, but he's coming. If he catches us, we're all dead. Me, you, Mandy, and-" He stopped himself, shaking his head. "We have to go, Ian."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Ian said.

"Ian." Mickey ran his hands through his hair, frustrated. "Fuck, why are you being so difficult?"

Ian stared at him. "I'm fine. I'm safe here. If you're afraid of him, then go."

"I'm not leaving without you."

"Well, I'm not leaving with you. You don't control me Mickey."

"Fuck! Ian!" Mickey grabbed his wrists and squeezed to get Ian's attention. Ian winced, but didn't show any other signs that he was in pain. Not that Mickey really noticed. "Get up. Go down the fucking stairs. And get in the fucking car." He ordered. Ian stared him down, not wavering. Mickey refused to back down though.

"Go fuck yourself." Ian spat. Mickey, however, was more determined and stronger. He yanked Ian up, causing the younger man to stumble into him in surprise. Mickey didn't give him a chance to argue as he pulled him out of the motel room and into the waiting car.

Mandy frowned at what Mickey was doing, but didn't say anything. Mickey noticed Nataliya and Artemiy standing near each other and talking, but out of earshot of the other three. Mickey kept his hand around Ian's wrist, keeping him in place. Ian kept glaring at him, but didn't protest otherwise.

"Let's go!" Mickey yelled. Artemiy and Nataliya looked at him. Artemiy's gaze shifted to Ian almost instantly. Mickey frowned when he felt Ian stumbled into the car. Like he was afraid.

"Mickey, let me go." Ian demanded.

"No. Now, shut the fuck up." Mickey tightened his grip. Ian tried to pull his arm away, but it was no use.

"I have something we can give him if he won't behave." Artemiy said. Ian immediately stopped moving. Alarms went off in Mickey's head, but he pushed them away when he saw headlights coming in their direction.

"He's fine. Get in the car." Mickey used his free-hand to open the door and let Mandy inside before helping Ian in. He never let go of Ian. Terrified that he'd lose him. Artemiy and Nataliya got into the front seat without a word and they started driving as soon as the doors were shut. Mickey loosened his grip, but still kept his hand around Ian's wrist. No one said anything for awhile as they drove in the darkness.

Mickey looked at Ian. Ian was staring straight ahead, refusing to look at anyone else in the car. Mickey could see clearly that Ian was pissed. Mickey didn't blame him.

"You know that I wouldn't have done this if there were any other way."

Ian finally turned to him. "There is nothing you can say to make this okay. You had me kidnapped. You, of all people, should know how seriously fucked up that is."

"He would have killed you. It doesn't matter where you went. He would have found you and killed you."

"You ever think that I can handle myself?" Ian asked.

"Not against my dad, you can't."

Ian huffed out a breath. "I'm not going to forgive you for this, Mickey. You kidnapped me, drugged me, beat me-"

Mickey's eyes widened. "Woah, wait a second. Who beat you?" He looked at Artemiy for a moment, then back to Ian.

Ian's mouth closed and he looked away. "No one. Forget I said that."

"Ian," Mickey gently took his chin to turn him so that he was facing Mickey. "I just told them to get you. Not to hurt you, so if you've been hurt.. That wasn't me."

Ian pulled his hand away from Mickey and crossed his arms over his chest, turning away. He didn't say anything else. Mickey leaned his head back in his seat and met Artemiy's eyes in the rear-view mirror. Artemiy shook his head slowly. Mickey nodded back to him. Artemiy didn't do anything.

* * *

"We'll be safe here." Nataliya announced as they reached a house. "Terry won't find us."

Mickey rubbed his eyes and saw that he was the last to get out of the car. He thought about grabbing Ian, but thought better of it. Ian was pissed and holding him tighter would only make him pull away more. Artemiy was at the back, gathering their things.

Mickey stretched as he got out of the car. Ian was standing near Mandy, talking about something. Mandy was smiling and rubbing Ian's back as they headed into the house. Mickey recognized the owner, who stood at the bottom of the stairs, immediately.

"Havryil." Nataliya said with a smile as she hugged him.

Mickey shook his hand as he was approached. "Nice going with the innocent act."

"Anything for your mother, Солдат."

Mickey saw Ian look over. Possibly noting the inflection of the word. Mickey had never spoken of the word or it's meaning, but the look on Ian's face meant he was thinking of things he shouldn't be. Mickey saw Mandy get Ian's attention by saying something.

"Havryil, this is Ian."

Havryil took notice of the red-head. There was a look in his eyes that made Mickey's blood heat up. He'd seen that look before. Ian waved, but didn't say anything.

"Ian, this is Havryil. He's an old friend of our mother's."

Another look passed over Ian's face, but he nodded and looked away.

"Mickey, I think it's time we head upstairs. It's been a long drive. Ian and I are exhausted. I'm sure you are too."

Mickey realized what she was doing and nodded. "Mandy's right. We'll talk in the morning?"

Havryil nodded and directed them upstairs. They headed into one of the rooms. Mandy led Ian to the bed and sat him down. Mickey closed the door. He frowned when he saw how close Mandy and Ian were getting. Then again, Mandy had done nothing to hurt Ian. Not like Mickey had.

"I know I owe you an explanation." Mickey said. Ian looked at him.

"You owe me a lot more than just an explanation."

"I know. What do you want to know? I'll tell you everything."

"Did you really kill Bryce? Was I really there?"

"Yes." Mickey said, immediately. "He had a gun and he was going to kill you."

Ian nodded. "Your mom's alive?"

"Yeah. Apparently. Havryil's our family lawyer, though he's always been on my mom's side."

"What's up with that nickname? Sell-dat?"

Mickey smiled. "Солдат. It means soldier. It's what they call me. I'm their soldier."

Mandy placed her hand on Ian's shoulder, causing her to turn to him. "They call me, Воїн. It means warrior. Our family doesn't live in Ukraine anymore, but we know the language. Our grandfather was banished by a powerful guy. Our mom's family is from there too."

"But Nataliya is more aligned with Russia. She met our dad here in America while she was visiting. She was.. acting as an agent of the Russian Mafia."

"Helps to have a pretty face with big tits when you're doing illegal things. The girl can be distracting."

Mickey shook his head. "Anyways, they met and got involved. Had me and Mandy. Then, she left to go back home. She was considered a traitor by the man who banished our grandfather and we were told she was killed because of it."

"But, she wasn't." Ian said.

Mickey nodded. "Apparently not. Artemiy and Havryil have been keeping in contact with her. Havryil is the one who got us out of jail."

"So, where are we going?" Ian asked. "Or, is this one of things that I can't know as a prisoner?"

"You're not a prisoner, Ian."

"Could have fooled me."

Mickey huffed in frustration. "There's a- uhm.."

"After he was banished, our grandfather came here. To America. He made his new home and legacy in Canaryville. But, he made a promise to his family. A vow."

"When he is dead, I shall return home." Mandy finished for him.

"Well, he's dead. If the news ever reached our dad, there'd be hell to pay. Even though nothing ever happened to him, he feels betrayed for our family being banished."

"So, we're going to Ukraine?"

Mickey nodded. "Yep."

"This forced you to kidnap me, how?"

"Our dad is following us because he knows we met with Nataliya. He hates her for leaving him with us and for lying to him. She never told him about her ties." Mandy said.

"What ties? That she was part of the mafia?"

"No." Mandy looked at Mickey.

Mickey took in a deep breath. "The guy that banished our family is Nataliya's father."

"Nataliya was banished by her father?"

Mickey nodded. "Our dad wants her to pay. He feels she should have told him. Or done something to reverse the banishment. He thinks she's responsible for it."

"That doesn't make any sense." Ian said.

"You really think our dad knows what logic is?"

Ian shrugged. "Again. How does this involve me?"

"He knows we talked to Nataliya and that we left with her. I'm sure he broke into that hospital you were at with the intent of finding you and killing you."

Ian looked away.

"Ian, this is serious. It's not just pedophiles and perverts that we're dealing with now. When I say that my dad will kill you, I fucking mean he will kill you. No-" Mickey looked away from him, pacing as the thousands of deaths Ian could have ran through his mind. "He'll take you and torture you. Film it probably so he can send it to me. I made you a target the second I befriended you."

"I guess I owe you for making you a target all these years."

Mickey stopped, closing his eyes. "Ian. That wasn't your fault."

"Wasn't yours either."

Mickey looked at Mandy. He needed to talk to Ian alone. Mandy got the hint and left them after kissing Ian's temple and squeezing Mickey's shoulder. Mickey looked down at Ian.

"Did you ever see that therapist?" Ian looked up.

"No." Mickey said. "He's dead. I have closure. I know why he targeted me and why he did what he did."

"What did you come up with? Because I don't." There were tears in Ian's eyes.

"Bryce.. He wanted to hurt you. He thought by fucking your best friend, he'd do significant damage to you without laying a hand on you. Then his dad made him break him out and he was ordered to find you. It gave him his chance to fuck with both of us."

"Why? Why did he want to hurt me? Why not just hurt me? Instead of hurting you? What did I ever do to him? I was ten." Ian was crying. "I was ten. I did everything he told me to."

Mickey sat down next to him on the bed, pulling Ian into his arms. Ian latched onto him, wrapping his arms around Mickey's middle. Mickey rubbed his back, leaning his cheek against Ian's head. He knew the truth. Bryce had told him before Mickey killed him.

"Because Anthony liked you more." Ian stilled but didn't say anything. Mickey closed his eyes. "But it's over now. Anthony's in jail and Bryce is dead. There's no one else that's going to come after you. Never again. I promise that."

Ian slowly moved back from Mickey. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

Mickey caressed his cheek. "I swear, I'll keep this one. No one is going to hurt you ever again. If they do, I'll kill them."

Ian leaned into the touch, but looked off to the side of the room. Mickey placed his other hand on Ian's other cheek, making him look at Mickey again. "Ignore him. He can't hurt you either."

"You can't promise that."

Mickey leaned forward and kissed Ian. "Yes, I can. Asher is dead, remember? What you're seeing is a hallucination. He's gone. It's just your guilt. It wasn't your fault though."

"I killed him." Ian said. "I did that."

Mickey nodded. "You did it to protect yourself. I would have done it too."

Ian closed his eyes. "Can we just sleep now? I'm tired."

"Yeah, of course." Mickey got up, heading for the door. "I'll be in the room across the-"

"No." Ian said. Mickey stopped and turned around. "Stay."

Mickey nodded and climbed onto the bed with Ian. Ian laid down and stared at him. Mickey took Ian's hand, frowning at the bandages. Ian followed his gaze.

"I tried to kill myself, Mickey." Mickey looked at the mark and nodded.

"I know. You doing okay now?"

Ian nodded. "Yeah. You're here."

"Not going anywhere."

Mickey continued to stare at the bandages, even after Ian had fallen asleep. There was something under them. Mickey sat up and glanced at Ian to make sure he hadn't disturbed him. He pulled back the cloth and his mouth dropped open in shock.

There were puncture marks and scars scattered over his wrists. Like something had pulled and tore at his skin. Mickey looked at Ian's face and gently touched his hair. Ian immediately shot up.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep!" Ian's breathing was quick and he wasn't looking at Mickey. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Ian kept repeating the phrase until Mickey pushed him back to the bed and Ian's eyes were closed. "I'm sorry." Ian whispered before he stopped talking. Mickey bit his lip in worry. He got off of the bed and headed downstairs.

"Artemiy." Mickey called out. He saw a light on in the living room and found Artemiy, Nataliya, and Havryil standing together. Artemiy looked at Mickey when he entered.

"What's wrong, Михаїл?" Nataliya asked.

Mickey stared straight at Artemiy. "Did you hurt Ian?"

Artemiy shook his head. "No. I swear to that. I picked him up, that's it. I did drug him, but only because he kept trying to hurt himself."

Mickey looked down. He knew that Artemiy would never lie to him.

"What's going on, Михаїл?" Nataliya asked again. Mickey looked at her.

"I think someone hurt Ian." He looked at Artemiy again. "When did you get him?"

"A week ago. I had to wait awhile. Otherwise, Terry would know. I did what I could, Михаїл. He's alive and with us now."

Mickey shook his head. "No. Something happened to him. He woke up screaming apologies because he fell asleep."

"Did that hospital do something to him?" Havryil asked, going over to his desk. Probably looking at the files of the hospital. Havryil was obsessive like that.

"I don't know."

"Sleep deprivation." Nataliya noted. "He got in trouble for sleeping."

Mickey nodded. "Sounds like it. He didn't have that problem when we were together. This is recent."

"I've never heard of a mental institution using sleep deprivation as a technique. It's torture."

Nataliya stood and went over to Artemiy. Mickey watched her movements. "Is it possible that Terry got to him first?"

Artemiy took a moment, but nodded. "Yes. I don't know how he could have known. He only found out that you two were gone just before I got Ian out."

Mickey wanted to hit something. His dad had gotten to Ian first. Who knew what kind of damage was done to Ian? "Okay. So, Dad knew we were going. Why did he let us leave, then? He could have easily used Ian to make me stay. I mean, I'd-"

Nataliya nodded with a small smile. "You love him. You would have given up everything for him."

"Yes." Mickey said, immediately. "I would have told him everything he wanted to know if I knew he had Ian. And he knew that. I don't understand why he wouldn't have used him against me."

Havryil stopped. "Perhaps, there was a reason that he let Ian go."

Mickey turned his head to look at the man. "You think he's tracking him. That he-"

"Did you notice any wounds on him that looked.. different?"

"You want me to check him for a tracker?"

"Михаїл, if he's using Ian to find us.."

"No. We're not leaving him behind. He stays with me. He's fucking family."

"I understand that." Nataliya said, coming over to Mickey and placing her hands on his shoulders. "I know he's family. But, if we're being tracked, we have to remove the bug."

Mickey took a step back. "We have to cut it out of him."

Havryil nodded. "And quickly. He knows I left too. That I betrayed him. He knows you and Mandy left. He knows Nataliya was in town. And I'm sure he knows now that Ian's missing from the hospital."

"He knew we were going to take Ian. He knew this whole time."

Artemiy nodded. "Search Ian. He didn't bring anything with him that I didn't give him. I made sure of it. He didn't leave my sight for the entire week except for him to use the bathroom and shower."

"What about those marks on his wrists?"

Artemiy frowned. "What marks?"

"He has.. they're not scratches. I don't know what they are." Mickey crossed his arms over his chest. Feeling like a kid again. Hopeless and helpless. "They were under those bandages."

"I didn't see anything. He bandaged them himself. Wouldn't let me check for wounds."

"I'll check him." Mickey said. "I'll make sure he doesn't have anything in him."

"Do it quickly. If we are being tracked, we need to leave as soon as possible. Why don't you take Artemiy up with you? He could help." Nataliya rubbed his shoulder.

Mickey looked at the man and nodded. He headed back upstairs to where Ian was still sleeping. Mickey felt weird about undressing Ian while he was unaware of it, and especially doing it in front of someone else.

"What's wrong?" Ian asked, eyes still shut.

"It's okay. We're just checking something." Mickey said, letting Ian lean his head against his chest as they removed his jacket and shirt.

Mickey's breath caught in his throat as he saw the state of Ian's back. He gently ran his hand over a raised mark on Ian's shoulder. Where Anthony Gibson had branded him. Ian shivered, but didn't move. Ian's back was covered in small scars. Artemiy frowned.

"What is it?" Mickey asked. Artemiy pressed against something on Ian's neck. Ian winced and made a small noise.

Artemiy looked up and met Mickey's eyes. "Found it." There was something in his voice that made Mickey worry.

"Can you get it out?"

Artemiy sighed. "I can. But.. Whoever did this was smart. It's right next to his carotid. A nick in the wrong direction could kill him."

"So, what do we do?" Mickey asked. Ian shifted in his arms.

"I know where we can take him. Sterile environment. We'll be extremely careful and we'll get it out."

"And he'll be okay?"

"Yes." Artemiy said. "I'll warn you that it will hurt him. We don't have anything that will numb him or help with the pain. I'll be cutting into his neck. You'll have to hold him down so that he doesn't panic. We could drug him, but I know that upsets him."

"I'll see what he wants to do. Drugs or being held down. Both are bad for him."

"It's the only option we have, Михаїл."

"Why did he do this? What does he want?"

"He's upset that you left. That you chose her over him."

"He was a monster. How could he believe that I'd choose him if I had the chance to choose her?"

"Terry has deluded himself into thinking he's King. It's why you and your sister have your names. Soldier and Warrior. He expects you to fight for him, no matter what."

"If I see him again, I'm going to kill him for this."

Artemiy nodded. "I'm sure Nataliya would be right behind you."

Mickey smiled. He looked down at Ian.

"I'll leave you two alone. Get some rest. We're leaving in the morning before he can find us. We'll get him somewhere that we can do the procedure."

Mickey nodded again. Artemiy left the room without another word. Mickey dressed Ian back up, then laid down next to him. Ian immediately moved into Mickey's arms, resting his head on Mickey's chest. Mickey ran his hand through Ian's hair, closing his eyes.

"I'm not letting you go." Mickey said. "Never again."


	2. NOT A CHAPTER

Hey guys! First off, I wanted to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who read Gasoline and liked it, even though it diverged greatly from my initial plot and there's a lot I would change now if I re-wrote it. I'm so happy with the response I got from it and from the first chapter of Heirloom. The community that I found here on AO3 for Gallavich is great and I appreciate every single one of you that commented on how the story was going, that checked up on me when I hadn't posted, that gave me warm wishes when I was having problems, each message gave me the motivation to keep going with both stories.

But, I have to, regretfully, inform all of you that I won't be continuing this series. It made no sense going off of Gasoline and I wish I hadn't done this plot or I wish I would have done it as a separate thing as it didn't fit with Gasoline at all and shouldn't be considered a sequel. I came out of nowhere with the plot at the end of Gasoline and I truly wish I had ended it differently or would have not had so many time skips and- There's just a lot I would have changed about Gasoline, no matter how much I enjoyed writing it.

There are a few reasons why I'm not continuing Heirloom. The first is above, I regret the way I wrote this 'sequel' and I would, honestly, love to rewrite Gasoline as a lot of it didn't fit together and I really had no plan in writing it. I had an idea I wanted to do and then I diverged from that idea in the first few chapters and there was a lot I wish I had explored rather than ignored.

The second is: I'm not that invested in Gallavich anymore. I'll always love the show versions in the first four seasons. And it wasn't even the show that ruined it for me. I run a gif blog on tumblr and whenever I posted Shameless gifsets (of the ship that must not be named), I got death threats. I responded to some of the messages I got, but not all of them. It really turned me off to the ship of Gallavich and made me not want to write them anymore and, eventually, I got turned off to Shameless entirely.

I'll probably start writing again when season 7 airs as I plan to watch that as well and I may get inspired to write something from it.

I'm been debating on removing Gasoline and Heirloom or even just orphaning them. As you can see, I've marked this as completed because I have no intention of finishing it at this point and I'd rather not leave people hanging or make them think there's more to come.

I'll still on here, still writing other things (though my focus has shifted to Shadowhunters) and I really am grateful to all of you and I am sorry that I can't finish this.

\-- Kat


End file.
